Jeffy's Normal Day!
Let's start at the beginning. It's Saturday morning, and I hear a notification coming from my phone. When I go to check it, I see that it's a video from superbowserlogan. That was something I expected, since Chilly uploaded a vlog just yesterday called 'SHOULD WE UPLOAD THIS NEW SML VIDEO? (We need your help!)'. It was a standard video from Chilly. It opened with Chilly saying "What's up everyone, welcome to the vlog!". The rest of the video was Logan and Chilly contemplating over whether or not they should upload a new SML video they made. It seemed like they wanted to upload it, but were afraid YouTube would take it down. I guess they decided to upload it anyway. Anyway, when I looked at the title of the video in my notifications, it said 'JeffyNormalDay'. It was a mistake Logan made before, so I wasn't immediately offput by it. What threw me off was the thumbnail. It was just a picture of a grassy hill, but tinted purple. However, when the video started, it was just like a normal SML video. Bowser Junior and Jeffy were playing a game of catch. Jeffy throws the ball at Junior, and Junior does the same with Jeffy. Whem Junior throws it, it hits Jeffy in the head, and he starts crying. That's when something weird happened. The video suddenly froze, and I couldn't interact with it in any way. I then closed out of YouTube and reopened it, and the video was back with the proper title (SML Movie: Jeffy's Normal Day!) and thumbnail. I clicked on the video, and the video started off the same, but... There was something terribly different. Instead of throwing a ball, Jeffy and Junior were throwing a butcher knife at each other. And instead of Jeffy getting hit in the head...he gets stabbed. Right in the middle of his head. There was blood spewing from the cut, and his eyes and mouth. I managed to grab a screenshot just before he left the frame. Junior screamed and quickly went inside. He went to tell Mario about Jeffy, and Mario ran outside as fast as he could. But when he made it to the backyard, Jeffy was gone. No trace of him being stabbed, not even one drop of blood on the ground. The video froze again, but after about 3 seconds, the video completely restarted. This time, it was nothing like the last two iterations. It appeared that the camera was just laying on Logan's bedside table in his bedroom. It was like that for about one minute, then Logan came in with the Junior plush and picked the camera up. I realized that the camera was picking up the events before the video began. Logan held the Junior plush in front of the camera as if he knew the camera was filming. The plush was completely ripped up, almost as if it was stabbed multiple times. It was also completely covered in blood. Then there was an abrupt knock at the door, and Logan put the camera back on his table along with the Junior plush. In the background, I could hear him opening his front door, followed by a screeching voice that sounded a lot like Jeffy. I heard a gunshot and then a huge thump, along with the camera shaking violently. Blood pooled in from where the front door was, and Jeffy came into the scene with a pistol in his hand. It looked like he still had the wound from the knife. Lance was very clearly holding him, and there was blood coming from where his hand was, almost as if he was stabbed in the hand along with Jeffy. He didn't notice the camera at first during that segment. There was some camera glitching after Jeffy finally saw the camera, and the video restarted once again. It was the exact same scene from the second iteration, but Junior was nowhere to be seen. The scene cut to Jeffy, but he didn't have any reactions. He wasn't even moving. The camera panned down and Junior's mangled corpse came into view. He was brutally murdered, presumably by Jeffy. The video cut to static, and it finally ended. I was shocked by the video Logan had uploaded. It was almost like a snuff film. I just tried to forget about it by turning on my TV. Just after turning it on, it cut to a breaking news segment. The segment was about how a mass murder took place in Florida. I thought of it as a coincidence, since Logan lives in Florida. The news said it was then spreading to surrounding states, and there was no way to stop it. They said they were gonna show a clip of the killer in action, but for some reason the video was complete TV static. I don't know if this was a mistake, but it sure was creepy. As of writing this, there have been no recent incidents in my state. I sure hope it stays that way. 8/29/19 EDIT: What happened? Where is everyone? 9/4/19 EDIT: i just heard a fucking knock at my door i dont wannadie Category:Creepypasta Category:SML Category:Stories